lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia:Ideen
Die Lostpedia ist immer offen für neue Ideen und Vorschläge die bei der Verbesserung des Wiki-Syntax und der Lostpedia helfen. Also wenn du spezielle Ideen und Vorschläge hast die du gerne Umsetzen möchtest, lass es und in diesem Artikel wissen. Beachte das falls es zu keiner Einigung kommt der Vorschlag nicht umgesetzt wird. Außerdem sollte die Idee sowohl praktisch in der Umsetzung als auch kreativ sein, um sie den restlichen Benutzern schmackhaft zu machen. Die Einträge werden abhängig vom Ausgang nach ausgiebiger Diskussion in die dafür vorgesehenen "Angenommen" oder "Abgelehnt" Artikel verschoben. Die endgültige Entscheidung muss von einem der Administratoren genehmigt werden. Ideen und Vorschläge für Lostpedia Beispiel * Nominiert von: Peter123 --01:38, 18 Juli 2007 (PDT) * Vorschlag und Begründung (Hier solltest du deinen Vorschlag unterbreiten und die Gründe für deine gewünschte Veränderung angeben) :: − Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee und sollte umgesetzt werden, da… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) :: − Ich halte nichts von diesem Vorschlag, da… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) :: − Könnten wir nicht einfach…? --Peter123 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) ::: − Stimmt eigentlich schon. Dennoch würde ich… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) ---- Staffelbasierende Portale *Nominiert von DerAndre *Um die Problematik der Portale Hauptcharaktere und Nebencharaktere in den Griff zu kriegen, sollte pro Staffel ein neues Portal geschaffen werden. Siehe dazu Hauptdiskussion Diskussion:Portal:Hauptcharaktere#Stand der Artikel -- 10:35, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Auf jeden Fall dafür! Da wir als Enzyklopädie auf dem neuesten Stand sein müssen und dies durch die Spoilergefahr ziemlich behindert wird. Somit können die Portale nicht mehr Spoilern außer ich gehe bewusst auf zb: Portal Staffel 5 Charaktere. Dann kann nicht mehr von unbeabsichtigten Spoilern die Rede sein. Namaste! -- 12:47, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) :: − Sollte es in einem Wiki nicht möglich sein, für jeden Benutzer einzustellen, welchen Stand einer Seite er sehen will? So dass, z.B. für mich nur der Stand einer Seite bis zu einem gewissen Datum angezeigt wird? Idealerweise wäre die Einstellug natürlich direkt auf einzelne Folgen möglich. --Buuuh 11:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: − Leider nein. Eben weil wir ein Wiki sind und in Sachen allgemeiner Formatierung und Layout nur bedingt Einstellungen vornehmen können, kann auch so eine Veränderungen leider nicht vorgenommen werden. --DerAndre (talk) 18:29, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Farbe Rot Es gibt ja in der Lostpedia einen Artikel zum Thema "Schwarz und weiß", eine Farbkombination, die wirklich sehr häufig vorkommt. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass auch die farbe Rot, besonders in Verbindung mit Schwarz und Weiß, auch recht häufig vorkommt: die Zahlen in der Schwan-Station sind zwar schwarz auf weiß, aber beim Systemausfall sind sie schwarz auf rot. Außerdem bei Schwarz und Weiß zu finden: Eine Krankenschwester stellt Michael eine Scherzfrage: "Was ist schwarz, weiß und rot?". Als Locke zu Anthony Cooper fährt, stehen drei Wagen, ein schwarzer, ein weißer und ein roter in der Einfahrt. Als das Floß ablegt, trägt Sawyer ein schwarzes Hemd, Jin ein weißes und Michael ein rotes. Auch die KOmination Schwarz/Rot ist öfters zu sehen: in folge 4x01 spielt Hurley Vier-Gewinnt mit Schwarzen und Roten steinen. Als Kate in Folge 4x04 mit ihrer Mutter spricht, legt sie ihr Schwarzes Jacket neben die Rote gefängniskleidung... usw. Ich finde, dass man die Farbe Rot da auch irgendwie mit ins spiel bringen kann. Die Frage ist zum einen, ob das noch wer denkt, und wie man das machen kann. MorpheuzZ 21:47, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : - Ich hab auch schonmal allgemein über einen Artikel "Farben" nachgedacht, aber im Endeffekt sind (bisher) ja nur diese drei ein wichtiges stilistisches Mittel, und schwarz-weiß nimmt definitiv eine besondere Postion ein (meiner Meinung nach). Rot ist allerdings auch in einigen Fällen alleine sehr präsent (3x08 und ich glaub in einigen Rückblenden von Locke). Es ist aber auch wichtig, wichtige von unwichtigen Vorkommnissen unterscheiden zu können (wie bei den Zahlen, die man ja durch verschiedene Rechenoperationen überall finden kann). --Matthes 22:29, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::* über die Relevanzfrage hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Es sind bestimmt nicht alle von mir angegebenen Beispiele wirklich relevant. Das mit dem vier gewinnt ist mir vielleicht auch nur aufgefallen, weil ich noch nie ein vier gewinnt in dieser Farb-Kombination gesehen hab. aber grade die Beiträge, die ich vom Schwarz und weiß Artikel kopiert hab, sind mir doch ins auge gestochen, weil diese dreierkombi recht häufig auftritt. MorpheuzZ 14:43, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Literarische Methoden Ich hab′s bislang bei „Gegenüberstellung“, sowie „Zufall“ mit einem Löschantrag versucht, bin aber nicht allzu weit gekommen. Ich will aber noch einmal ausführlich meinen Standpunkt erläutern und eine Alternative vorschlagen: In der Lostpedia gibt es im Portal:Literarische Methoden 9 aufgelistete Artikel, von denen keiner komplett vollständig ist, und von denen die meisten vermutlich auch nie aktualisiert werden. Daher bin ich der Ansicht, dass wir gar nicht für jede Methode eine eigene Seite brauchen, sondern es ausreichen würde, die einzelnen Methoden im Artikel Literarische Methoden zu erläutern und einige Beispiele zu geben. Bzw. die Artikel selbst so herzurichten, dass nur Erläuterungen gegeben werden, worum es sich bei jenem literarischen Mittel handelt, ohne alle aufzuzählen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das ein wenig leid tut, da vor allem Matthias die Artikel Ironie, Mindfuck und Archetypen erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit ausgebaut bzw. angelegt hat. Aber wir müssen irgendeine Lösung finden, da Woche für Woche viele neue Links auf die einzelnen Artikel gesetzt werden, und wir den Besuchern die im Falle von Symbolik oder Gegenüberstellung dann nichts bieten können. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 18:26, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : - Kann schon nachvollziehen wie Du das meinst. Das mit den Artikeln Ironie und Mindfuck wäre halb so wild, mach dir da mal keinen Kopf ;) Den Artikel Archetypen sollten wir aber schon behalten, weil das ja keine reine Auflistung der einzelnen Vorkommnisse ist. --Matthes 19:58, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich glaub das hab ich auch ein wenig falsch dargestellt. Diese drei Artikel Ironie, Mindfuck und Archetypen möchte ich auf jeden Fall behalten. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Spoiler in Bilder-Kategorien *Nominiert von MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 21:59, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich hab ein kleines Problem mit der momentan angewandten Spoilerpolitik. Die Frage mit den Vor/Nachnamen, die z.B. in der 5. Staffel vorkommen, ist ja noch nicht ganz geklärt. Was aber da dann viel blöder ist: wenn wir uns entscheiden, den Vornamen von Ms. Hawking zu verheimlichen, dann aber Bilder von ihr mit ihrem Vornamen benennen... Aber was noch viel schlimmer ist und auf eigentlich alle Charaktere angewendet werden kann: Wenn Fotos von irgendwem, der in der 5. Staffel stirbt, in seiner Kategorie auftauchen, dann ist das ja wohl spoiler pur. Oft werden Bilder aus Staffel 5 eingestellt, die irgendetwas enthalten, was man lieber nicht weiß, wenn man Staffel 4 noch nicht mal zu Ende gesehen hat. Deswegen wärs vielleicht (neben der Diskussion um verschiedene Portale für einzelne Staffeln) auch sinnvoll, für jeden Charakter zwei Bilder-Kategorien zu machen: Eine ohne und eine mit spoiler. Die Normale kann man ja so benannt lassen, wie sie ist, und vor die gespoilerte einfach irgendwo ein kleines S'' setzten oder sowas. Ja, einige Arbeit, aber wenn darüber diskutiert wird, ob man Helens Nachname aus Spoilergründen nicht preisgibt, sollte man auch überlegen, ob das Bild in Jacks Bilder-Kategorie auftauchen soll, wo er gerade von diesem riesigen, achtarmigen Außerirdischen verprügelt wird...(Nein liebe Free-TV-Zuschauer, war nicht mein ernst...) Aber ihr wisst was ich mein, oder? --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 21:59, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Wenn du wüsstest, was wir hier schon an Diskussionen zum Thema Spoiler hatten. Und wie wir gesehen haben werden es immer mehr... Das Problem mit einer extra Spoiler-Kategorie ist die unglaubliche Menge an Arbeit, die dahinter steckt. Beispielsweise habe ich alleine letzte Woche 97 Bilder zu hochgeladen, davon recht viele mit Sawyer. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die Bilder jede Woche bearbeitet werden müssen − whoa. Ich wär eher dafür, den Bilderkategorien selbst eine Spoiler-Warnung zu verpassen, oder einfach einen entsprechenden Hinweis. So in der Art "Achtung, diese Kategorie enthält Dateien aus allen Staffeln.......". Wäre einiges einfacher. --DerAndre (talk) 23:33, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich denke auch das dies mehr Arbeit mit sich bringen würde als was es gut tut. Außerdem gibt es etliche Bilder aus der LP die im Forum oder im Blog eingefügt werden. Diese würden dann mit jeder Umbenennung wieder verschwinden. Noch dazu sollte eigentlich jedes Bild mit der Episode anfangen aus der es stammt also Beispiel "Bild: 2x23 Statue.png" oder "Bild:5x08 Statue.jpg". Das würde sowohl den Hinweis zur Episode geben und könnte gleichzeitig als Warnung für diejenigen dienen, welche die jeweilige Folge noch nicht gesehen haben. Last but not least würden die neuesten Bilder dann immer in der Kategorie ganz unten eingeordnet werden, da diese ja nummerisch bzw. alphabetisch sortiert wird und somit das ungewollte Spoilern verhindert. Eine weitere Warnung welche den Episodenstand der Bilder in der Kategorie selbst wiedergibt, sollte meiner Meinung nach vollkommen ausreichen. Namaste! -- 00:12, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Anis, du hast falsch verstanden was ich meine: mir geht es nicht um die benennung der Artikel, sondern nur um die Kategorisierung. Beispiel: Kategorie:Bilder von Matthew Abaddon. Wenn man die Bilder, die gefährlichen Spoiler beinhalten, in ne andere Kategorie macht, bis die Episode ausgestrahlt wurde. Ist richtig was ihr beiden sagt, viel arbeit. Aber aus den Blogs würden die ja dann nicht verschwinden. Ich hab nur festegestellt, dass ich persönlich, wenn ich Free-TV-Kucker wäre, im großen und ganzen echt zufrieden wäre mit der Spoilerwarung auf der LP. Nur wenn ich dann auf die oben erwähnte Kategorie stoße, dann würd ich wahrscheinlich ausrasten und meinen Computer raus schmeißen. Oder wenn ich außversehen auf Bilder stoße, auf denen ich seh, wer im Sarg von Jeremy Bentham liegt. Ich wiederhole: hat nichts direkt mit der Artikelbenennung zu tun (das mit Ms. Hawking war nur mal so eingeschmissen, weils grad zum Thema passt), sondern nur eine doppelte Kategorisierung. MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 00:41, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Also wenn man jede Kategorie, in der Spoilerbilder vorkommen, mit einer allgemeinen Warnung ganz oben versieht, kann man das im Prinzip auch gleich lassen, weil dann bestimmt fast alle darunter fallen dürften. Ich grübel da jetzt auch schon die ganze Zeit drüber nach, aber wie ich es drehe und wende, läuft es auf Skripte bzw Datenbanken hinaus. Und davon hab ich nur auf der Konzept-Ebene Ahnung. Habe keinen Plan, wie weit das hier möglich ist. Vom Konzept her würd ich mir da ne If-Abfrage vorstellen, bei der dann überprüft wird, ob die Bild-Kategorie über oder unter der aktuellen Episode liegt (die man dann natürlich noch jede Woche aktualisieren muss). Die eine Kategorie zeigt halt nur die bis zur aktuellen FreeTV-Episode und die andere alles danach. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das in der Übergangszeit, also wenn die Folgen auf Fox und später auf Pro7 laufen, um einiges komplizierter wird. Das einzige andere... Ist eine Kombination von Kategorien möglich (also zb "Kategorie:Bilder aus Episode XY und von Charakter YX") und wäre es auch möglich, Kategorien wie Vorlagen zu behandeln? Bei den Missionen zum Beispiel wird ja im Hauptartikel pro Staffel auf eine Vorlage verlinkt. Dementsprechend könnte man dann ja zwei Bildergruppen einrichten: Spoiler und Spoilerfrei. Obwohl, das würde auch wieder Komplikationen geben. Ein weiterer Ansatz würde auch auf die Kombination von Kategorien zurückgreifen... bzw auf die Sortierbarkeit: "Kategorie:Bilder von Charakter X" sortiert nach Episoden. Dann könnte man das Banner direkt über den Spoilerbildern eintragen. Würde natürlich erfordern, dass dann alle Bilder auch vernünftig kategorisiert werden... --Matthes 03:37, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Einsatz von „TabView“ *Nominiert von --DerAndre (talk) 16:16, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Bin in der englischen Lostpedia gerade auf eine Test-Seite gestoßen die mir − überraschenderweise − sehr gut gefällt. Und zwar wird hier die Erweiterung ''TabView verwendet. Der Artikel Jack Shephard ist in mehrere Abschnitte unterteil, und jeder Abschnitt wird erst nach einem Klick auf den entsprechenden Tab sichtbar: Ansehen! Ich persönlich finde dieses System klasse. Wäre auch eine super Lösung für unsere Staffelbasierenden Portale (s.o.), die bislang ja immer noch nicht durchgesetzt wurden. Evtl. könnte man mal einen Test-Artikel anlegen. Vorzugsweise ein nicht soo populärer Artikel wie Libby oder Ana-Lucia. Wollte mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet. --DerAndre (talk) 16:16, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Edit: Ggf. könnte man dann auch eine Umfrage unter den Besuchern starten, was sie von diesem System halten. --DerAndre (talk) 16:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: − Gute Idee. Jedoch muss da eine alternative Lösung bezüglich der Spoiler gefunden werden. Die haben ja dort das Problem nicht. Aber man sieht sobald man die Seite besucht gleich "dnalsI eht no kcaB" und das ist ein "Fetter Spoiler". Ansonsten gefällt mir die Idee sehr gut. -- 17:38, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::: − Ja gut, das mit dem "puɐןsı ǝɥʇ uo ʞɔɐq" (lol) stimmt schon. Aber wir könnten ja eine andere Aufteilung benutzen. Bspw. haben wir nur zwei Tabs. Einmal Hauptartikel und dann Staffel 5, von "qɐɔʞ ou ʇɥǝ ısןɐup" muss ja gar nicht die Rede sein − da sind wir ja flexibel --DerAndre (talk) 17:43, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: - Praktisches Tool. Das Spoilerproblem könnte man ja auch in den Griff kriegen, indem man aus dem TabView eine Vorlage bastelt (eine, die auch etwas schicker ist als es einfach so hinzuknallen), und da dann zwei boxen machen: eine mit den einzelnen Überschrifften ohne Spoiler und eine Box, wo alle Überschriften rein kommen, die Spoiler enthalten. Die Links kann man dann vielleicht zur deutlichkeit auch mit ner anderen Farbe markieren. Aber den allergrößten Vorteil finde ich, dass Seiten entladen werden und wesentlich übersichtlicher werden. Allein das macht meiner Meinung nach schon sinn, unabhängig von dem Spoilerproblem. --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 19:14, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: − Habe jetzt mal zum Test Portal:Hauptcharaktere umgeformt. Falls es gefällt, können ja evtl. weitere Portale schon mal folgen. --DerAndre (talk) 00:17, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::: - Schaut gut aus. Sollten dann bei Artikeln damit die Unterpunkte aufgeteilt oder mehrere Stände (FreeTV / PayTV) dargestellt werden? --Matthes 00:52, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich weiß nich. Die genialste Lösung wäre IMO ja, pro Tab einen kompletten Artikel zu haben. So, wie im Portal jetzt. Im Tab „Staffel 4“ könnten dann alle Infos zum jeweiligen Charakter angegeben werden, die zu dem Zeitpunkt halt verfügbar waren. Beispielsweise wird ein älteres Bild in der Infobox angezeigt usw. Nach einem Klick auf „Staffel 5“ findet man dann alle Infos aus allen Staffeln wieder, inklusive einem neuen Promobild. Ist jetzt auch nicht sooo viel Arbeit. Müssen halt ein/zwei Unterseiten erstellt werden. Wobei das nur ein Kopieren und Einfügen des Artikels wäre. --DerAndre (talk) 01:00, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hab auch nochmal drüber nachgedacht. Im Prinzip kann man das ja bei jedem Artikel neu entscheiden (je nachdem, was besser passt), also ist die Frage erstmal nicht vorrangig. Bin auf jeden Fall für die Einführung von TabView. --Matthes 01:11, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Jo, die Erweiterung ist durchaus nützlich. Nur etwas blöd, dass wir die erst am Ende der vorletzten Staffel einführen… --DerAndre (talk) 01:27, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *So, es gibt jetzt den ersten richtigen TabView-Artikel: Jacob. Falls dieser Gefallen findet, könnte man das System für weitere Artikel übernehmen --DerAndre (talk) 00:05, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :* -Ich finde das super mit der Unterteilung - könnte man mit vielen Charaktern machen - vor allen bei denen die zu lang geraten sind. Jack un Kate zum beispiel - dort funktioniern die Vorlagen teilwiese schon nicht mehr Nur der blaue Hintergrund sieht nicht so gut aus --NRGSille 00:21, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*Ich hab′s jetzt mal mit dem hellst-möglichen Grau versucht. Sieht das besser aus, oder doch lieber weiß? Ist dann nur das Problem, dass man die Tabs schlecht erkennt − finde ich. --DerAndre (talk) 00:35, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* Ich denke weiss ist am besten, mann erkennt ja an den Reiter hinweis, das es sich um eine Tabview Seite handelt. Das Grau ist zwar besser aber mann kann die infoboxen schlecht unterscheiden. etwa so. muss man mal ausprobieren ;) Ausserdem scheinen Spoilerboxen in den Tabs nicht zu funktionieren /* TabView extension */ /*set the base backcolor of the 'off' tabs */ .yui-navset .yui-nav li { background-color: #C6C6C6; padding-left: 10px; padding-right: 10px; } /*set the background color of the content and the 'on' tab the same*/ .yui-content, .yui-navset .yui-nav li.selected { background-color: #FFFFFF; } /** style the 'on' tab **/ .yui-navset .yui-nav .selected { border-style: solid; border-width: 2px 0 0 0; border-top-color: #C6C6C6; } Spoiler Box in Box Einige Episoden, die frühere Ereignisse zeigen, aber noch nicht im Free TV ausgestraht wurden (orangene SpoilerBoxen), sind immer zwischen die Free TV (gelben SpoilerBoxen) gesetzt worden - Ich hab bei einigen diese orangenen Boxen in die gelben gesetzt - das macht es kompakter und man sieht auch nicht gleich, wann welcher Abschnitt gezeigt wird. Das war bei diesen Characktern sinnvoll: Ben, Sayid, Kate, Jin, Richard LG --NRGSille 14:56, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Partnerschaft − die Dritte *Nominiert von: DerAndre *Thorschtn vom OnePiece Fanon hat sich bei mir gemeldet und fragt, ob wir mit einer Partnerschaft einverstanden seien. In deren Wiki ist links in der Sidebar ein Partner-Button zu finden, welcher dann auf diese Seite weiterführt. Ich denke, diese Verlinkung würde die ganze Sache umfassen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir in der der Vergangenheit mehrere Anfragen hatten, die bislang stets abgeblockt wurden. Ich denke, Wahl kann ohne große Angabe von Gründen geschehen, also entweder Ja oder Nein. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:07, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Flexible Bilder-Größen *Nominiert von: DerAndre *Vermutlich würde mich jeder eingefleischte Wikipedianer nun auslachen, aber mir ist neulich erst aufgefallen, dass Bilder, die mit dem Parameter thumb (wahlweise auch miniatur) versehen sind, durch die persönlichen Einstellungen in ihrer Größe verstellt werden können. Habe mir neulich einen neuen Monitor zugelegt, und jetzt fällt mir immer öfter auf, dass die Bilder teilweise einfach komisch aussehen. Würde deswegen vorschlagen, alle Bilder in zukünftigen Artikel mit thumb zu versehen, anstatt eine feste Größe einzustellen. Falls ich es irgendwann mal schaffen sollte, meinen Bot zum laufen zu kriegen, könnte man mit dem auch bereits vorhandene Bilder umändern. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 15:59, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Suchen nach Katagorien Von: Sille * Hab einen Vorschlag, den ich auch schon gleich umgesetzt habe. In der Vorlage:MainPageIntro gab es diesen Link zur Spezialseite Spezial:Kategorien. Dort ist es aber ziemlich unübersichtlich, daher führt dieser Link jetzt nach Kategorie:Inhalt. Dort sollten nun alle Kategorien im Baum-System aufgelistet sein, was die Sache viel übersichtlicher macht. Reihenfolge in Navboxen Nominiert von Matthes * Mir ist gerade mal aufgefallen, dass die Charaktere in den Navboxen nach Vornamen sortiert sind. Meiner Meinung nach sollten die eher nach den Nachnamen sortiert sein. Mag zwar nur ein Detail sein, aber bevor ein Editwar losgeht, wollt ich mal fragen, ob wer was dagegen hätte. --Matthes 21:10, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ** Dann geb ich mal als erstes mein Statement ab. Mir ist das eigentlich egal, wie das sortiert ist - Hauptsache es ist vollständig ;) wenn sich also jemand die Arbeit machen will kann er das gern tun. Noch mal ne Frage am Rande, was bewirkt eigentlich die Vorlage DEFAULTSORT ? --NRGSille 21:27, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *** Die bewirkt in Listen, dass die Artikel nicht nach dem eigentlichen Namen sortiert werden. Also „John Locke“ würde ohne defaultsort unter J einsortiert. Mit defaultsort:Locke, John unter L. --Matthes 21:57, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- Artikel in Artikelnamen *Nominiert von Benutzer:MorpheuzZ * Ich hab grad bemerkt, dass viele Artikel über Gegenstände, beispielsweise Der Leuchtturm, Der Schwan oder ähnliches, mit Artikeln versehen wurden. Allerdings finde ich sollten die Arikel selber ohne einen Artikel (ihr wisst was ich mein) benannt werden. Bei manchen wird es so gemacht (Der Pfeil), bei anderen so (Sturmcomputer, Passagierliste, Ruinen, Scheindorf)... Ich persönlich bin für eine benennung ohne Artikel davor. ** finde ich nicht so schlimm. Ich habe den Artikel Der Leuchtturm auch mit Artikel geschrieben, weil die deutsche Übersetzung des Titels auch schon Leuchtturm heisst und ich da Konflikte vermeiden wollte. --NRGSille 18:34, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ** kann man nicht verallgemeinern. Beim Leuchtturm-Beispiel gibt es ja noch andere möglichkeiten, die Sachen zu unterscheiden (zb (Ort), (Episode)...) und es kann ja auch sein, dass die Episode später Der Leuchtturm heissen wird (oder ganz anders...). Grundsätzlich bin ich auch dafür, Artikel wegzulassen, aber bei sachen wie „Die Anderen“ oder „Die Zahlen“ ist es schon irgendwie definierend bzw. dazugehörend. Und bei den Stationen... naja die werden ja in der Serie auch oft so bezeichnet. Aber da bin ich ja eigentlich eher für eine „formellere“ Bezeichnnug wie zb „Schwan-Station“ usw. --Matthes 18:49, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- Offene Fragen aus alten Episoden in den aktuellen Episodenbeschreibung beantworten *Nominiert von Zaiman *Ich fände es eine gute Idee, dass offene Fragen vergangener Episoden, die in einer aktuellen Folge beantwortet werden, in der aktuellen Episodenbeschreibung aufgeführt werden. Es entsteht dadurch auch keine Spoilergefahr, weil keine Sachen beantwortet werden, die erst in zukünftigen Folgen vorkommen. Vielleicht könnte man einen Unterpunkt mit dem Titel "Antworten auf offene Fragen vergangener Episoden" einführen. Dort listet man dann z. B. die Frage xy aus Epsiode X.Y auf, um darunter die Antwort einzutragen. Ich finde auch, das man die Antworten auf die offenen Fragen integriert, statt einfach die Fragen zu löschen. Allerdings nicht bei den Episodenartikeln, sondern bei Charakter, Orte und anderen Artikeln. Natürlich können sinnlose Fragen gelöscht werden, aber ich finde einige Fragen, die lange offen waren und wo es Antworten darauf gibt sollte man integrieren. Oder einfach, wenn alle Fragen beantwortet wurden, den Abschnitt in "Beantwortete Fragen" ändern. --NRGSille 20:42, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht könne man auch beim Abschnitt "Offene Fragen" in den (spoilerfreien) Episoden-Artikeln zu Seiten im Wiki verlinken, wo diese Fragen beantwortet werden. Wär echt a haidn Arbeit, vor allem, wenn die Antwort auf eine Frage an verschiedenen Stellen in der Serie und damit auch im Wiki zu finden wäre. Eine Spoilerwarnung bei solchen Links wäre sicher auch sinnvoll. -- koruri, 2015-06-21 @ 23:42 Uhr (MESZ). ---- Brauche Hilfe bei Vorlage Vielleicht kann mir einer von den Grafik Spezis bei der Vorlage:AZ helfen. Die Vorlage soll für Artikel aus der alternativen Zeitlinie sein. Ich bekomme aber das Bild nicht vernünftig eingefügt. PLZ Help --NRGSille 15:39, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Jetzt scheint es zu funktionieren Ich könnte jetzt auch die Banner für die Original Zeitlinie basteln, aber im moment sollten sie aus Spoilergründen wohl noch nicht zum Einsatz kommen. Da fällt mir ein, das dieser Beitrag auch scon ein Spoiler ist, also kommt er auch in Spoilerbox ;) --NRGSille 17:14, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Vorlagen für Artikeltyp sind erstellt: Hier und Hier --NRGSille 21:04, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Umschreiben einiger Charakterartikel Bei einigen Charakterartikeln müsste mal irgendwann der Text überarbeitet werden: Es ist zwar schön, wenn es detailiert ist, aber so Ausführungen, wie: (Nur ein Beispiel für unützer Satzbau!) „Locke will zu Jack, aber entscheidet sich erst, doch nicht zu gehen und denkt darüber nach. Als Desmond dann vorschlägt, doch zu Jack zu gehen, entscheidet sich Locke anders und sagt:"Lass uns gehen"“. Als sie ankommen fragt Locke Jack, ob er reden will, und Jack sagt "Ja, lass uns reden". Das könnte man auch so schreiben: „Locke und Desmond gehen zu Jack, um mit ihm zu reden“ So werden die Artikel nicht so lang. --NRGSille 21:04, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Angenommene Vorschläge :Hauptartikel:Lostpedia:Ideen/Angenommene Vorschläge Abgelehnte Vorschläge :Hauptartikel:Lostpedia:Ideen/Abgelehnte Vorschläge Kategorie:Lostpedia